


Exploration

by ThePhoenixofHumanity



Series: Random Smut Practice [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, Shameless Smut, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixofHumanity/pseuds/ThePhoenixofHumanity
Summary: I may have just thought about a lot of headcannons for Gohan...and I wanted to write smut. Actually, I wanted to practice writing smut and certain scenes I struggle with, so here we go.Gohan has broken up with Videl, something he never imagined happening to him. He was truly in love with her, and thought their relationship would last forever. But, now that this has happened, he doesn't know what to do.At college, he meets a mysterious girl who seems to hate him for no reason, but she eventually warms up to him. As Gohan learns more about her, he learns a little about himself, things he never knew about himself. But...it's always good to explore.





	1. Agonophila

**Author's Note:**

> I have major writer's block and I find that writing smut actually helps. This also helps me practice writing different elements of smut. So, here are some headcannons that I thought of for Gohan because he is my favorite character in DBZ and OMG Ultimate Gohan made my little 11 year old heart go out, and to this day, six years later, I still can't handle him. But I digress. So, here we go. Hopefully it isn't terrible.  
> #1: He never said that fighting didn't give him a thrill, because it did. The high he got from battles, he never thoroughly explored because he didn't understand it, but he found that maybe, it wasn't so bad. Besides, highs from adrenaline could be arousing, couldn't they?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #1 Agonophilia. Arousal from fighting. Being a Saiyan, Gohan experienced a lot of fighting, some he did and didn't like. But this was the first time he showed a physical sign that he liked the fighting. And...he did like it. A lot.  
> ...Crap. He had some explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to practice writing smut and writing certain elements of sex. I was okay with it, but I never thought it was realistic. So, every story in this series will be from a different fandom, and contain a different element of sex. However, all the DBZ stories are a complete series in their own right and basically a combination of my own headcannons for Gohan and my own desire to write about that sexy demi-Saiyan. Also, if the story seems rushed or parts drag, it's because I'm a little more focused on the sex then the plot.

**_Exploration Entry One: Agonophilia_ **

**_A broad range of sexual arousal, from fighting paraphernalia (boxing gloves, protective cups, headgear, mouthpieces, satin trunks) and through the actual engagement in fighting (legitimate or fantasy)._ **

* * *

 Break-ups hurt. 

When you're with someone for a while and believe that this relationship will last forever, you tend to get pretty attached. So when they come to you one day and tell you that they can't keep this charade up for any longer, you question what caused it. When they tell you they were lying to themselves and you about everything, you feel crushed. When they tell you they've found someone else in the process, you feel your heart break. And when you find out that the love of your life found someone else that had once been your friend, you want to curl into a ball and die.

Gohan had experienced all of this recently if you haven't guessed it.

It had come out of nowhere. Gohan had thought he had been a good boyfriend to Videl, but obviously, he hadn't. He did his best to make her happy, to do as she asked, and to love her, and he did the best he could. He thought that he was doing a good job; there were no complaints in their relationship and nothing seemed to be wrong. But apparently, that wasn't enough. He thought they were happy, and that nothing would break them apart. So her coming up to him and telling him that they had to have a serious talk didn't worry him as much as it should have. He thought it would be about college, or their future, or maybe children and marriage. He had been looking around for a ring to get her and he found one he thought she'd love. He had been planning to give it to her, and if their talk was serious and was about their future, he planned to propose right then and there. But it was none of that. None at all.

"This isn't going to be easy for me to say," she started, rubbing her arm. Gohan recognized it as a nervous gesture, or something she did when she was scared. Was something wrong? Was she sick, or kami forbid, dying? "Know that I do care about you, and I love you, but I...I just don't love you the same way that you love me. I know we don't feel the same. I'm sorry that this happened this way, but I just...can't keep this up anymore. I can't pretend that what I feel is real. I can't keep pretending that there's something here. On my end, I just don't feel it."

"But..." Gohan wasn't sure what to say to that  

"In the beginning, I did think I was in love with you, but...I did some thinking and I found that I do love you, but not in that deep emotional sense. And I'm only going to hurt you by lying and pretending that I love you the same way. I appreciate everything, I really do, but I don't want to hurt you anymore."

Gohan was frozen still as Videl went around the house after that, removing all traces of herself from his life. To make it easier for him, she had said. He didn't need a constant reminder of what could have been was her reasoning. But it didn't make anything easier for Gohan. It made things harder. All it did was remind him that he was losing her forever. 

"I hope you're happy with...whoever you've found," he managed to choke out. "I wish you the best." Keeping up a steely resolve was harder than he thought, since he wasn't really able to keep his emotions under control, even as he grew older.

Videl smiled sadly. "Thank you. I didn't think we'd be together, but Sharpner and I really connected."

Gohan tried not to let it show how heartbroken he was. He knew that Sharpner was in love with Videl; he hadn't made it any less obvious and there were times that he went to the extreme to get Videl to notice him. But somehow, he won and Gohan had lost out. It hurt to know someone he considered a friend had stolen his girlfriend and he tried not to let Videl see his heartbreak and anger. He kept his composure in check, and managed to keep it in until the door clicked closed behind her. After that, he didn't care to keep his emotions in check. He broke down that night and cried until his eyes were dry and his throat burned.

Of course, when everyone found out about the break-up, the reactions were mixed, but Gohan still found comfort in everyone trying to make him feel better, yet nothing was helping. Eventually, he forced himself to look like he was feeling alright when he felt like shit. He managed to graduate high school and made it into a good college like he was expected to. He threw himself into his school work, making sure that he could keep himself busy so that he couldn't think of his heartbreak. It didn't help that he had to see Videl and Sharpner together at high school, Sharpner not even trying to conceal the smug look on his face as he had his arms around Videl or purposely kissed her when Gohan was around, and then see Videl at college. They planned to go to the same college, though now Gohan regretted it. He pretended that he was fine with it, but he wasn't. It didn't matter that Videl removed herself from his home life because he was still around in his public life. He honestly needed a different outlet, or some other way to distract himself. Moping around wasn't going to help him feel better. So one day, he decided to do something about it; he was going to find a way to distract himself.

This was how he met Jazmine.

He was looking for a college activity to do that he would enjoy, that didn't include sports or debating, when he saw her. The strong girl who was looking at one of the posters with an irritated look on her face. She looked between a paper in her hand, then the board, and began scowling. Even from where he was, Gohan could hear colorful words from under her breath and see her grow even more frustrated. If Gohan knew any better, he knew those were signs that things were about to get destructive, and always the nice guy, Gohan offered a helping hand.

"Excuse me, do you need help?" He asked politely. "If you're lost, I can help you find something."

She turned to him, glaring. He was almost forced back by the sharp gaze and wanted to back away, but then he froze. Her teal eyes were distracting, and Gohan was drawn in, until her eyes narrowed and she growled at him. The intensity in those eyes made him blink and take a step back as she started speaking. "If I wanted help from you, I'd ask! I don't  _need_ anything, and I'm not lost!"

He was taken aback by her attitude and wondered if she was just having a bad day, and was going to leave her alone, but something about her compelled him to keep talking. He should've learned when to quit a long time ago, but he was both stubborn about trying to help and curious about her. Something was drawing her in. "I didn't mean to assume, but you just looked like you needed help. I can just go."

He turned to walk away, intending on leaving her alone, then stopped at a strong hand on his shoulder, fingers digging in lightly. He turned back, seeing a light blush on her cheeks. She looked to the side, clenching her teeth.

"I-I'm sorry." It looked like it pained her to say it. "I shouldn't have gotten upset with you, but I hate getting help from people. I just...I'm new here, and I don't know where anything is, and I can't find my classes. I guess I am...lost." Explaining the whole thing looked like it hurt as well. Gohan wanted to ask if she was okay, but then she removed her hand. "My stuff is already in an apartment or whatever here, but I can't find my class and I can't afford to be late. Ma won't tolerate it if I get in trouble..."

Gohan smiled. "Then don't worry about it. What class do you have?"

She handed over a crumpled sheet of paper, looking like it had been through rough treatment. Gohan read over it and nodded. She was actually in a few of his classes, or at least the common core ones. "Don't worry. It's advanced calculus. I have that class in ten minutes actually, if you want to follow me."

She folded her arms. "Fine, but the whole idea of this disgusts me."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "You don't like getting help from people, do you?"

She shifted uncomfortably, looking to the side. "I'm used to doing things on my own, alright? Can we, just go already?"

Gohan nodded and he began to lead her towards the class. Even though she was barely participating, he kept up a conversation with her, letting her know all about the campus and everything it had to offer. She only nodded here and there, didn't really respond to anything, but Gohan kept talking, all while sneaking glances toward her. She had a curtain of thick brown hair that was held back by a black and red headband, reaching her lower back. She wore a short black jacket that reached just below her chest, the sleeves that looked to be ripped off, and a red and black faux-leather Renaissance corset bustier top that had three silver buckles on it. She wore a short black skirt that hit her upper thighs and gladiator heels that hit her knees. Gohan couldn't deny that she was attractive, and her clothes only highlighted some of her rather... _startling_ features and _outstanding_ _assets_. He honestly wouldn't have minded if she walked ahead of him; if the back was anything like the front, then Gohan wouldn't have minded it at all.

He stuttered in his steps for a moment at that last thought. Where had  _that_ come from? Sure she was attractive, but Gohan had met her literally two minutes ago and he was already being pervert. Anyone would think she was attractive, but why had Gohan wanted to observe her so closely all of a sudden? His break-up was bad, though he wasn't really looking for a rebound, but she shouldn't have to be subject to his newfound perverseness. He shook his head. Now wasn't the time for any of that. They had a class to get to.

"Are you stupid or something?" She suddenly hissed at him. Gohan jumped, not even realizing that they stopped or that she was in front of him now. He was that out of it, all because he'd been thinking about this stranger's body. He couldn't have really been messed up, right? "You suddenly stopped walking and zoned out for a minute and I tried to talk to you, but you didn't answer me! And then when I did call your name and try to get your attention, you were just staring! Don't we have a class to get to?!"

"Y-Yeah," he stuttered. "We uh, we do. I was just uh-"

"Save it." She turned back around, glaring over her shoulder. "Which way do we go now?"

"It's straight ahead, then left at that hallway," he answered.

"Well good. Then let's hurry up." She began to walk away, and Gohan was subconsciously drawn to the sway in her hips. He hadn't wanted to let his eyesight lower, but it was inevitable. And if you were wondering, the back _was_ just as enticing at the front.

* * *

 When they made it to class with four minutes to spare, she ended up just going to the very back of the room and sitting in the far corner, where as Gohan sat in the front. She didn't thank him or anything, but when he turned back to look at her, she gave him a single nod and turned away. Gohan smiled slightly. Interesting. So her biting attitude wasn't something to be taken seriously. Maybe he could even get her to smile instead of glare or scowl.  _'She's kinda like Vegeta, but maybe she has anxiety and covers it up by keeping people away from her with her attitude.'_ Maybe he'd be able to break her out of it.

The class was admittedly boring, at least to Gohan it was. He'd done advanced math back when he was younger, and calculus had always been easy to him. This didn't seem like an advanced class. In fact, he hadn't even felt the need to take notes, only do the work, most of which he'd done in his head. He wasn't trying to brag or seem cocky, but this class was too easy.

During the last few minutes of class, he cast a glance back towards the girl, and noticed her with her cheek in hand, watching with bored eyes as the professor sat at his desk, writing something in a notebook. She turned her eyes to him, a little startled that he was staring at him, and glared, turning away and crossing her arms. Gohan noticed a slight blush on her cheeks and smiled a little.  _'Cute,'_ he thought. So she was shy as well.

When class was over, Gohan approached her timidly. He was scared she'd bite his head off again, especially since she seemed irritated after the class. "How did you like the lecture?"

She seemed to contemplate whether or not she should answer him, then decided it couldn't hurt. "It was too boring. Was that really supposed to be an advanced difficulty class? Because it was like child's play." She rolled her eyes. "And the idiots beside me kept asking me for help on the simplest of problems. This is why I hate humans."

The last comment was meant to be said to herself, but Gohan heard it regardless. What did she mean? "Humans?"

She looked up and glared at him. He was starting to get used to the frosty attitude, knowing that it probably took some time to get used to. "Yes. Humans. They annoy me. You and my father are the only two human males I can tolerate."

_"What?"_

She sighed. "I said too much. Look, I don't know why I want to tell you this, but take me somewhere private. Somewhere no one can find us or hear us."

Gohan's mind was reeling as he led her to the old lecture hall. It was actually an old science hall, but after an accident, it was abandoned and left back there, the scar from a lab explosion still prominent. No one really came to this building because some people believed that the accident was caused by a vengeful spirit, others believing that one of the professors was actually a murderer and caused the accident on purpose. Others believed a student was trying to get revenge on the teacher for failing him. They were many rumors circling what happened, but Gohan just believed it was an honest mistake, but to each their own.

"Are you sure no one will be able to find us here?" She asked, looking around carefully. "It'd be enough trouble if anyone found out about me; humans reacted badly to two alien races already; they'll react bad to a third."

"Two?"

"You ask far too many questions," she growled. "Bare with me, will you? As long as it's just me and you, I will explain everything." She dropped her bag on the ground and sighed. "Before you ask me  _another_ question, I will explain the origin of my birth. I know you're a Saiyan. Your scent gives you away," she explained before he could open his mouth to say anything. "Saiyans have a particular scent, if you haven't noticed it already. Within each class of Saiyan, they have a different scent. You have the scent of a third class warrior Saiyan; thick, but no overbearingly so, and slightly pungent. I could immediately tell you were a Saiyan, and though I hate it, you have traits that...well, it makes you easy to talk to. I  _want_ to tell you about all of this, about me. You have a nature about you that draws me in, so...I don't really mind telling you this. Are you keeping up?"

Gohan nodded. "I guess. But, what-" He was cut off as she slammed her hand over his mouth. He only wanted to know exactly who, or what, she was, just in case he'd met her race before and didn't even realize it  

"I'm going to kill you if you ask another question without letting me finish." When he nodded, she removed her hand, wiping it on her skirt. "Anyways, a long time ago, longer than I'm aware of, there was a race of warriors: The Yàmǎxùn. At least, that was the name they took after a few centuries. The race was lost to time so many years ago, and they took up a name that somewhat described them. The true race was lost a long time ago. To time, and to Frieza. I assume you do know that name?"

Gohan nodded. "The tyrant of the galaxy. Yeah. I know him."

She sighed. "Well, your race and mine were in the middle of a long war between the two, with no clear winner. For the longest time, it was a stalemate. The war rampaged on different planets and Frieza became frustrated that his workers were slacking off, engaging in war and losing him business in the PTO. So, before the feud between the Saiyans and the Yàmǎxùn could get settled, Frieza tore the race apart, figuring he'd get rid of the greater of two pests. At least twelve of our race survived, and managed to find a new planet so they could repopulate, but Frieza tracked them down. They were lucky enough to never let the race completely die out, but Frieza always came to find them. Every time the Yàmǎxùn tried to survive and rebuild, Frieza tore them apart, again and again. My mother and her sisters managed to find refuge on Earth, and no one had threatened them. They could finally live in peace. So my mom settled down here, managed to find a human husband, and here I am. She told be stories and trained me, but she always let it be known that the Saiyans are our enemies."

"But, times have changed," Gohan tried. "Saiyans might be different from how your mother perceived them."

She raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't there a tournament recently where one Saiyan with a curse mark on his forehead murdered thousands of innocent people just for the fun of it?"

Gohan knew exactly what she was mentioning and winced. "Well, that's just one of them-"

"They're still the same pig-headed, overconfident apes my mother described."

Gohan bristled. He did have some of his Saiyan pride and he didn't particularly like the fact that she was insulting them like that. "Hold on a minute. That may have been a dark time for Vegeta, but not all Saiyans are like that. We've changed, and we're nothing like the way your mother described. And you're wrong for hating humans and Saiyan based on old assumptions. People change over time."

She smirked. "Maybe, but you won't be able to change my mind so easily. Not yet." Her eyes turned playful. "Of course, you  _do_ intrigue me, so here's my proposal: I'm curious about you, your curious about me. So, let's go."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed, placing her hand over her eyes and counting to three. "What did I say about the damn questions? I meant let's go fight. It's boring to fight with my brothers and sisters, and my mom hasn't found anyone to fight anymore. But I think it'd be interesting to fight a Sayian. See if there's any merit to it. And if you beat me, you  _may_ just change my mind about humans and Saiyans. What do you say?"

Gohan didn't want to admit it, but the idea of a good fight was promising. Calculus had been the last class of the day, so he had time to kill. And it wouldn't be too bad to get some exercise...

With a grin, he nodded. "Let's do it."

* * *

Gohan hadn't even bothered to change, too excited at the prospect of a fight to even think about changing. He was going home anyways, so he didn't mind if his clothes got scuffed up. Of course, he was worried about her. If he was too rough with her, he'd end up hurting her and then he'd feel bad. She acted like she was strong, but Gohan didn't even know the extent of it. What if she only had a little bit of Yàmǎxùn in her? She might be weaker then he thought...And he didn't want to hurt her or anything. Then he'd feel really bad.

When they finally reached a wasteland away from people where no one would bother them, she dropped her bag beside his and turned to him. "Winner wins if they manage to pin the other down or knock them out."

Gohan shrugged. "I guess. But, can I ask one-"

She growled at him.

"I just want to know your name," he said quickly, holding up his hands. "Just tell me your name."

She gave him a long look before giving him a small smile. Gohan's heart skipped at the expression, even if it was only on her face for a second. "I'm Jazmine. Ready to get your ass kicked?"

* * *

 It wasn't much of a fight.

At first, it had been an intense match between the two of them, leaving cracks in the ground, torn clothing, and sweat accumulating on their bodies. Gohan had been wrong to assume that she was overconfident, because her confidence was well-placed. She showed him her true speed and power and Gohan knew that he had no time to hold back. He didn't have a perfect gauge of her power, but she was just as strong as Goten at base, maybe a little stronger, but that was only her base. If she could transform, Gohan didn't know, but it was nice to fight with someone and go all out. In fact, it was one of the best fights he had in ages. Jazmine's attacks were unique, showing off her flexibility and brute strength she proudly inherited from her race. She didn't use many energy attacks, instead preferring to keep things close and personal, and made sure to keep him on his toes. They were about evenly matched, but Gohan was a bit faster. She made sure to show off some of her energy attacks when Gohan began using his, including an interesting one where she cloaked her arm in Ki and made it three times the normal size, then delivered a punch to his stomach. As a finale, the whole thing exploded outwards, sending him flying. The battle was hard, with both of them panting from exhaustion, but with a cocky grin, it evolved into play.

They chased one another around, engaging in a slightly violent game of tag. Tagging was actually punching one another when they got close, but the play itself was intriguing. Neither one of them knew how it started, but Gohan had hit her and grinned, she laughed and chased back, and they began to play around rather than fight. Gohan didn't remember the last time he was able to play this rough. She didn't care for gentleness, at one point slamming him into the ground and stomping his chest, but it didn't matter. Gohan had grabbed her leg before she could move and threw her behind him. She laughed breathlessly when she landed, even though she made a huge impact in the ground. She got back up and tackled him, and things started to go downhill.

After they played around, it became a little more basic. They pinned one another down and began to wrestle, rolling around in the dirt. Serious expressions melted into playful laughs and naughty smiles. They were both getting dirty and sweaty, but neither one of them cared. After a shitty five months of moping, this one day had made things all the better. He'd wrestled with Videl like this before, but he was always gentle, having to remember that she was human. But knowing that Jazmine wasn't purely human and just as rough as he was, he knew that her wincing she he slammed her down too hard was just a small injury that she'd just brush off and nothing to be too concerned with. It made the whole thing easier for him and allowed him to just let go and have fun.

By the time they were finished, the sun was setting and they were both exhausted, sweaty, did not smell pleasant, and probably looked like they were playing around in mud, which wasn't too far from the truth. Gohan had actually had fun playing with her. They were laying side by side on the ground, watching the sun slowly go down. He turned his head slightly to look over at her. She'd removed her jacket before they began and was now just in her shirt and skirt. Her sandals were still in tact, somewhat, and her hair was messy and clumped together, but Gohan thought she still looked beautiful, even after their sparring match.

Jazmine sat up and chuckled. "I've...never had this much fun with someone outside of my family." She looked over at him and smiled, a true smile this time. "I have a big family of course, but it's not fun with them. My father isn't a fighter, my younger sisters and brothers are too soft, my older brothers and sisters take it easy on me because I'm the baby to them, so no one has given me a challenge. But you..." she couldn't stop smiling. "I guess not all Saiyans are what I thought. At least, you aren't."

Gohan smiled back, sitting up slightly. He didn't want to admit it, but that fight  _was_ exhilarating in more ways than one.

A lot more.

Fighting had always given him a thrill, evoking feelings he never knew, but this was the first time he had ever gotten aroused from it. Maybe it was due to  _who_ he was with, seeing as though Jazmine was very attractive, or maybe it was due to the fact that he was at a match with someone that he could fight with and have fun. Or maybe he had always gotten aroused from fighting, but tampered it down due to situations. Any other time he fought, it was mainly a life-or-death battle, and that exhilaration was used elsewhere, most of the time as fuel for him to keep going, keep continuing. Now that he was just having fun, he didn't have a reason to hide his feelings or reactions to the thrill. It had just...happened before, and he didn't really think about it until just now, when it was a prominent problem.

"I'm glad we fought," Gohan said, discreetly trying to cross his legs so she wouldn't see his arousal. "I learned a little bit about you, and I actually liked what I saw."

Her eyes turned mischievous. It was an expression he had seen a few times during their fight, when she was going to do something playful or tricky. "I know," she grinned, eyes traveling downwards. "I see that you liked it a whole lot."

Gohan sat straight up, blushing. He was  _really_ hoping that she wouldn't have noticed it. This was really embarrassing. She was probably going to think he was a pervert now! "I-I uh...I can explain."

"Agonophilia," she said simply. "It's an arousal from fighting. Not very common though; most people don't really like to admit it. It's alright though; fighting gives you that ecstasy feeling, doesn't it?"

Gohan nodded, desperately trying to keep his blush and hormones at bay. Trying being the key word, as he could feel his cock twitch beneath his pants. If anything, this was getting him even more aroused, not less. "That's exactly what it is." He was going to be honest. This wasn't something he felt he would be able to talk about with his parents, or his friends, but it was easy to talk with her about it because she understood what went on. That, and he couldn't exactly lie right now. Fighting turned him on. It was as simple as that.

"I know," she replied, straddling him. Gohan grunted as the movement caused her lower half to grind against his, building friction between their bodies.The move was intentional, Gohan knew that much, but the fact that it seemed like she lowered herself purposely made it all the worse. As if she _knew_ what she was doing to him from the very start and was gauging his reactions to everything. Reactions he was doing horrible to conceal. "I could smell it around the time we started to play tag." She scooted back and pushed his legs apart, giggling. "Of course, I was a little aroused too, but I wasn't sure how you'd react. Seeing this, it makes me happy that the feeling is mutual." She lightly ran her fingers over his growing bulge, smirking down at him. Gohan turned his head away; he was torn between thinking this was hot or strange. Or maybe an odd combination of both. An attractive female (and stranger if he was honest) had gotten down and dirty with him, discovered a secret kink he didn't even acknowledge until now, and was offering to do something about it. Things like this didn't normally happen to him. Things would be far less strange if _another_ alien ship crashed down to Earth, but not something like this. "The feeling  _is_ mutual, isn't it? I'd hate to take things too far." She grinned, increasing the pressure and stroking a little harder. Gohan let a little groan slip out of his mouth; he probably didn't hide his arousal as well as he should have, but he wasn't going to deny that this was going to escalate quickly if he didn't do something.

Gohan had three options here. Option one would be to politely tell her that it wasn't mutual, reject her, go home, and pretend this didn't happen. Option two would be to let her continue and return the favor, since she did say she was aroused as well, and bask in the afterglow and sort out exactly what this meant. Option three would be to run, avoid her, and never speak of this again.

 Just as he was contemplating the merits of choosing between one and two, his legs felt a bit colder. He looked down, seeing her eyes with a fire in them, and wondered when she managed to pull his pants down without him noticing. She gently rubbed his cock through his underwear, smiling when he groaned lightly. She leaned down and kissed it lightly, using her other hand to stroke his balls. Gohan took a second to think this over.  _'Option two is very tempting,'_  he thought, seeing a damp spot begin to form on the front of his underwear. She kept kissing him through his underwear, before she pulled away and grinned. "Let's make things a little more fun, shall we?"

Cool air assaulted his shaft as his underwear was pulled over his hips, his cock springing to attention. Jazmine froze for a second, blush on her cheeks coming on full-force. "I-Is everything alright?" Gohan asked. "What's wrong?"

"I just didn't expect you to be..." she coughed. "So well-endowed." Her grin returned full force as she eyed him hungrily. "It's alright though. Makes things more fun." Jazmine ran her tongue up the shaft, starting down at his base and running her tongue to the tip. She swirled her tongue around the head, sucking the head into her mouth and laving over the slit. Gohan bit his lip; she was watching him the whole time and it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. The idea of her wanting to watching him fall apart, to see him fall prey to her touches was arousing in it's own right; the stimulation itself made up for much more.

Jazmine gave kittenish licks to his head, stroking the base with her hand. She didn't drag it out nor did she try to rush things; she actually seemed like she was playing with him, trying to push him to the brink and force him to lose control. Jazmine palmed his cock and stuck her tongue out, playfully slapping his cock against her tongue and giggling. It was honestly one of the hottest things he'd ever had done to him. And she knew what she was doing to him, if the glint in her eyes was anything to go by. The playful teal eyes were regarding him with intensity and mischievousness, like she expected him to become putty in her hands and stay like that.

Gohan grinned. If this was the game she was going to play, then play they shall. If she thought she could make him lose it with simple licks and touches, then she was in for a nasty surprise.  _'Option two it is.'_

Jazmine sat up and wiped her mouth. "Still want to keep going?" She personally wouldn't have minded continuing this little activity. He didn't realize it, but he was making little groans and lightly bucking his hips. Jazmine loved having control over situations and loved the fact that Gohan was her new plaything. If he decided to quit, she'd be sorely disappointed.

He smirked at her, feeling a naughty side of him emerge. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

She laughed, leaning back down. "I can more than handle it."

Before he could think of some witty response, she ducked down and took the head into her mouth, moaning lowly. Gohan groaned in want, throwing his head back. Jazmine grinned around him, taking in more than half before she decided to suck, using her tongue to stimulate the underside of his cock. Her hand gripped the base of his cock tightly, getting into a steady rhythm of going up and down the base while she went down as far as she could with her mouth. Which was an impressive amount, but the look in her eyes showed that she was determined to take more. She moved her hands to his thighs and went down as far as she could. At first, she didn't gag, but after a few bobs, she pulled away with a wet pop and gasped for breath. If it hadn't been for the smile on her face, Gohan would've been concerned for if she was okay. But it seemed like she was taking this as challenge, to watch him fall apart. For Gohan, the challenge was to stay in control for as long as he could. But her skill was superb. Almost as if- "Have you done this before?"

"I have four younger siblings and five older siblings, three of which are girls," she answered between gasping breaths. "If you couldn't tell, I also have a mother with far too much energy for her own good, whose pregnant again mind you, and all of them are perverts." Her hand was lightly stroking him now as she spoke, the stimulation keeping him at attention. "They have far too much time of their hands, and too much to say." She swirled her tongue around his head a couple times, grinning. "Am I doing a good job?" She teased, deliberately licking a long slow path from his balls to his tip.

"You are doing good," he said casually, watching her eyes shine in delight. He didn't want to make her overconfident and tell her that she was actually amazing at this. He'd seen enough people with boosted egos and he didn't want to see what happened if he boosted hers. If he did that and she had her way, he'd probably cream himself before they got to the real fun. Still, there was something he wanted to try, see if she would even let him do it...

Gohan reached out and placed a hand on her head, shoving her head all the way down. "But it'd be much better if you took it all the way down." The tight heat was maddening. He'd never experienced pleasure like this. He'd felt sensations close, but never the same. If Jazmine was put off by this change, she didn't protest. In fact, she removed her hands and opened her mouth wider, giving him a  _look._ With a start, Gohan realized that she was giving him permission to use her mouth how he wanted. She as giving him control.

For a brief moment, Gohan had a flashback to the time he tried this with Videl. It was her idea at first; she wanted to please him and give him a chance to be forceful, but Gohan didn't want to hurt her. Videl had insisted it would be fine and she pressed the idea until Gohan gave in. They tried, and it started out fine at first. At first. But after a while, she claimed he had been 'too rough' and the idea, along with the mood, was quickly shut down. In fact, if he compared this experience to the one with Videl, the different was...startling.

She pressed her tongue into his silt and quickly jerked it upwards, drawing his attention. He looked down, seeing her giving him a questioning look. It made him feel bad that he was thinking about his ex when someone else was giving him the best head he'd ever experienced. Jazmine looked like she was going to pull away, but something inside of him snapped, and he forced her head back down, giving her a look that said not to do it again. Then he began to thrust into her mouth and he forgot all about Videl. He threw his head back and moaned as he lost control, slamming his hips into her mouth recklessly. If it was uncomfortable for her, she didn't say anything, and instead relaxed her throat, choked moans spilling out of her mouth with each rough thrust. Gohan stared down at her, meeting her lustful gaze with one that probably mirrored his own. The way her lips were stretched wide over him, a stream of pre-cum and saliva dripping down the corner of her mouth. Her cheeks were flushed a deep red as she _let_ him choke her. The whole sight was enough to make him lose control of himself. The last thread snapped. He didn't even know who he was anymore. He slammed his hips into her mouth with recklessness, not even caring about her discomfort.

"Shit!" He cursed, coming back to reality. The flood was building, about to burst, and a sick side of him wanted to see her face when he finally came, to see her face covered in his seed. He wanted to watch her pull back, open her mouth, and take his cum in her mouth, down her throat. He wanted to _ruin_ her. "I'm gonna cum! Fuck!"

She moaned around him, letting him slam into her mouth a couple of time before he slammed his cock into her mouth once more and shoved her head down as far down as she could go. Her throat tightened around him as Gohan came, shouting out loud as his release tore through him. White hot passion shot through his body as he released his seed deep into her mouth. Her eyes went wide and she looked like she was going to choke, but she held him in her mouth and accepted it all with a loud moan, eyes rolling back.

"That's it," he groaned, seeing that fire in her eyes, the desire to prove she could take it all. If she wanted to prove it, she could. He took delight in thrusting his hips into her mouth and holding her head down so she would be forced to swallow all that was released in short spurts. "Keep going...Take it all!" He'd never said words like this before, never took control of someone's mouth and went to town, and yet here he was, with a woman he'd only met earlier today, having fucked her mouth with reckless abandon.

His break-up couldn't have affected him that badly, could it? It didn't turn him into a freak, did it? No, that wasn't it. He was just...exploring himself, in a way he wasn't able to before. Maybe he did have Agonophilia, a sick arousal from fighting, and now that he was free to explore it, he could.

Finally, he released all of it, some of his cum leaking back down onto his shaft. Jazmine pulled away with a harsh gasp, cheeks bright red and chest heaving as she tried to recover from that. She kept their gazes locked as she licked her lips, gathering all the cum on her mouth on her tongue, and swallowed audibly, tilting her head back so that Gohan could see that she really swallowed. She leaned down and licked the rest of it off of his cock, teasing him with little kisses and licks as she cleaned his cock with her tongue and swallowed again, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Wow," Gohan panted. "That was...incredible."  _'I can't believe that just happened.'_

She licked her lips once more, teasing smile in place. "I was not expecting that. You get really turned on by fighting, don't you?"

He blushed, whoever had possessed him before having left now, leaving him alone and with the realization that he had actually just fucked a stranger's mouth. "I-I normally don't act that way. I mean, my ex-girlfriend only let me do that once and...I never really, uh...I'm just..." He couldn't get the words to form. It was a little embarrassing now that he was back to his senses.

"Don't worry about it." She shrugged. "It happens. You found something you liked and wanted to experience it to the fullest. I didn't mind, I just wasn't expecting that much. Long period of abstinence?" She joked.

Gohan was not about to admit that he  _barely_ had any experience. She may have been able to tell, but if she was, she didn't say anything. Her attitude was actually nice in that regard. Not having to get embarrassed over what he did and didn't know was a welcome change from his other friends.

He noticed that she had shifted her legs together. He was able to get a glance up her skirt and noticed her panties _soaked_. "You s-seem pretty aroused as well," he noticed. So she wasn't as unaffected by all of this as she wanted Gohan to believe. It actually seemed like she was more arouse than he was.

She blushed at the predatory look in his eyes. _She_ was supposed to be the one in control here, keeping everything under wraps. The tables shouldn't have turned this way. "Uh...I'm n-not," she stuttered, sounding weak to her own ears. "That's...that's not..."

Gohan waited for her to finish, and smirked when she couldn't. "Cute," he commented. "So you suffer from Agonophilia as well?"

"I never said I didn't!" She protested, looking away. "I just...y'know. I know what it is..."

"Why?" He teased.

"B-Because..." she trailed off, biting her lip. "I just...just liked fighting and with you...I kinda liked it..."

That person from before was back. That guy, whoever he was, maybe even a dominant Saiyan side of him that craved submission from his partner, came back with a vengeance. He grabbed her hips and pulled her up towards him, the scent of arousal invading his nose and making it easy to understand what she was talking about earlier. The scent of her arousal was thick, slightly sweet but with underlying tones of spice, belaying a need Gohan easily identified. Want. He could definitely work with that.

She yelped when he shifted her forward, face breaking into a deep blush. She bit her knuckle as he grinned, nuzzling her thigh. "I see you liked it a lot," he mocked from earlier. "It's alright though. You helped me, I should at least return the favor." He slid his hands under her skirt and to her panties, feeling too impatient to pull them all the way off. Plus, the whole change in position would be too awkward and Gohan didn't feel like wasting time.

Jazmine yelped when he simply slid his fingers under the elastic of her underwear and ripped them in half, pulling them down her thighs. "H-Hey!" She glared down at him. That was _not_ okay! "Those were a good pair! You didn't have to rip them!"

"Then I owe you a pair of underwear." He shrugged. "Is that really important right now?"

"Yes! Because you-ahhn~!" She put a hand over her mouth, eyes going wide with shock. That sound did not just come out of her mouth! She'd never made a sound like that in her life! "Asshole! That's cheating!"

He did it again, licking a long, slow path up her middle like he did the first time, only he made sure to lock eyes with her when he did. Jazmine jumped, trying to close her legs in vain. Gohan shifted, sliding his arms under her legs and spreading them wide, leaving it all in the open. " _Nnhn~ Ahh..._ Quit it!" She hissed. "You don't have to-"

"But I want to." He cut off any other protest by licking the path again, this time sweeping his tongue over her pearl repeatedly. Jazmine bucked her hips slightly, leaning forward and placing her hands beside her. Whether or not it was intentionally, she began rolling her hips, trying to get more pleasure. Gohan smirked at her, kissing up and down her slit. Choked moans spilled from her mouth, which she was desperately trying to cover. Gohan was having none of that. Gently spreading her lips apart, he pushed the tip of his tongue as deep as it could go.  _That_ provoked a reaction from her. She threw her head back and screamed, upper body convulsing upwards. Her hands flew from her mouth, fingers making purchases in the ground below her. He felt her legs jerk and grinned up at her. Her face was heavily flushed by now, chest beginning to heave again, and beads of sweat were beginning to form on her forehead.

"How am I doing?" He teased, gently sweeping his tongue across her pearl. The affect had her gasping every time, to the point where Gohan would change pace between fast and slow, just to get a rise out of her. She was rolling her hips with more fervor now, little moans spilling out of her mouth. She was spluttering, trying to talk, but nonsensical phrases were coming out of her mouth; she couldn't answer him even if she tried. Gohan pulled away for a moment, only to kiss and lick her inner thigh, just to give her time to recover. It might be too much for her to handle, either from already being aroused before or due to the stimulation.

"Can you keep going?" He teased. It was fun knowing that she had been the one who had lost control this time, that he had beaten her at her own game.

She bit her knuckle again, turning her head away. He chuckled and began sucked a hickey into her inner thigh while he waited for an answer. "You can stop me anytime you want. I'm letting you take control." He gently kissed around her area, making her whine. "I-I didn't say stop!" She answered finally.

He smirked. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"You're just as new to this as I am!" She protested, folding her arms. "What could you possibly do to blow my mind?"

"Valid point," he agreed. "But I do have overly active male friends. One who has no shame in telling us about his sexual experiences. I heard some  _very_ interesting things." He got a better grip on her thighs and slowly rose, sitting up. Jazmine gasped as she felt him changing positions. "Find something to hold onto."

Before she could ask what he meant, he quickly at up, her legs over his shoulders and bent forward, moving so that he was on his knees and she was on her back. The shift position change dizzied her, but the feeling of vertigo dissolved as she felt something entirely new. New and unexpected, but not unwelcome. She screamed, not only at the position change, but at what he was doing to her. " _AHHHH~"_

He was focused solely on his task, never missing a beat with each swipe of that tongue as it drove itself madly to into her core, giving her pleasure in ways she'd never imagined. Her breath was ragged, and she squirmed in his hold but the male easily held her down; she wasn't going anywhere, not if he had anything to say about it. Her legs hanging over his shoulders, thighs pushed back, and body victim to his touch as he indulged in her. A part of her wanted to push him away due to her embarrassment, but the other part wanted to pull him closer so she could hit her climax.

Feeling cocky, he removed his tongue from her core and firmly stroked her clit with the tip. Jazmine let a high-pitched squeal leave her mouth at the motion, which quickly turned into a strangled cry as he latched his mouth onto her clit. Her fingers tangled in his hair, a slightly painful sensation, but Gohan didn't mind as he sucked furiously, hands gently stroking her thighs. She welcomed the unexpected pleasure, her rolling her hips up to meet his tongue. She moaned, her vision spinning out of control as he squeezed her thighs, a sign that she should keep still and let him pleasure her. She felt her legs trembling and an odd sensation build in her lower body, like a pressure between her legs. Jazmine heard the noises she was making and for a brief moment wondered if she was really reacting this way, moans and whimpers sounding like she was a wanton whore.  _'D-Damn him.'_ she thought, feeling his tongue twist interestingly. She wasn't going to last longer at this rate.

Gohan internally chuckled at the sight above him, seeing Jazmine trying to hold on in vain. The tables had turned; this time, _he_ would be the one to watch her lose control. The game had changed, and now that he was in control, he wasn't going to stop; if anything he went faster, driving her further off the edge. She stiffened, then her back arched. She tugged harshly at his hair as she threw her head back, screaming out her pleasure in the deserted wasteland. Her body arched upwards as the tremors rocked her from the top of her head all the way down to her toes, her thighs trembling like they were made of jelly.

Gohan grinned at the reaction, not flinching as her fingers tugged his hair a few more times before finally relaxing and pulling away. He pulled back slightly to lick around her upper thighs, cleaning the sticky essence from her legs and wherever else he could find it. When he was done, he sat up on his knees and looked down at her. He smirked as she tried to regain her breath, face flushed in a startling crimson shade. Her eyes were closed, but her lips were parted slightly as she panted, although smiling. He stroked loose hair from her face, seeing her smile widen as she leaned into the touch.

"How was that?"

Jazmine opened her eyes and stared up at him. With her eyes darkened by lust, they looked dark blue instead of teal. She watched him for a moment before chuckling. "Where did you learn that?"

He shrugged. "I actually just listened to my friends talk. A few times, they were uh... _very_ detailed in their explanations."

She sat up, blushing when she realized their positions and closed her legs. "Well, your girlfriend was stupid for leaving you. I doubt inadequacies in the bedroom tore you apart."

Gohan sighed. He  _really_ didn't want to talk about it, but he felt like he had to. "We messed around a little, I will admit, but it wasn't the reason we broke up. She uh...she found someone else and didn't want to pretend that what we had was...something."

Jazmine titled her head a bit, then smiled gently. She leaned forward and straddled him again, her arm around his neck. Pulling him down, she locked him in a kiss, lips insistently pressing against his own. Gohan was shocked for a moment, but he wrapped his arms around her and kissed back. Her lips were warm and soft, and she tasted sweet, matching the scent he could catch from her earlier. He tightened his arms around her, deepening the kiss. It just felt... _right._

For a few moments, they traded kisses as the sun began to set, both of them giggling when they parted and took deep breaths. They shared smiles when they parted, but seemed eager to come together again. Their kisses were deep, filled with passion neither one of them had known, or felt. Neither one wanted to let go, but since they still needed to breathe, it was hard to stay together.

Eventually, Jazmine pulled away one last time and pressed their foreheads together, panting. "This was the weirdest day for me," she said softly.

"Oh yeah?"

She giggled. "Most people who meet at college don't go off and fight one another in a wasteland and then give fantastic head to each other. At least, that's not how normal people do it. And we aren't really normal, are we?"

"Not at all," he replied. "I normally wouldn't do something like this either. I'm well...I'm actually a little shy."

"And I have anxiety and a horrible attitude, yet here we both are." She shrugged. "So what now? This changes everything. I mean, we just met earlier today and we're basically total strangers to one another. This obviously changes our relationship. What should we do about this?"

Gohan felt himself blush. "W-Well...you tend to learn more about someone you like when you...date them...y'know?"

Jazmine blushed as well. "You want to...d-date me?"

Gohan thought about it. The way they interacted with one another, everything he felt, both sexual and emotional, and how much it seemed like they had something between them. Something that was _real._  He could definitely see them in a relationship, one that might last for a few years. They were opposites, but also the same. They complimented each other well, even where they didn't. There was only one possible answer to her question.

"...Yes."

* * *

"Gohan! What happened to you?!"

Gohan chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. He was expecting this kind of reaction when he walked in. Yeah, he probably did look terrible and he checked in far later then he was supposed to, but nothing could ruin his mood. He met someone really amazing today, explored a different side of himself, and even got a new girlfriend out of this. Sure, his mom would probably get mad at him and yell about him coming in late and looking terrible, but he felt better than he had in months. He only thought about Videl twice today, and it didn't hurt to think about her anymore. In fact, he'd almost completely moved past her.

"What do you have to say for yourself?!" His mother finished ranting.

Gohan looked up at her and smiled. He hadn't even realized she was yelling, but he was still in a good mood despite it. "I'm sorry Mom. I got caught up in some stuff at college, found something...interesting to do to take up some time, and it was a lot more intense than I thought it would be. I really liked it. Discovered something new about myself," he answered honestly.

She crossed her arms. "If you're going to come like this, I don't think you should keep doing it then."

_'If you saw how I would've come home had we gone farther, you'd have a really different opinion.'_ "Don't worry. It shouldn't happen like this all the time."  _'But Jazmine seems like a wildcat. She might be a bit on the rough side...I might've come home looking like I was attacked, which wouldn't be too far from the truth.'_

Chi-Chi observed him closely, then smiled. "Oh really? Did you happen to meet someone interesting as well?"

Gohan flushed. Shit! How did she figure it out? "What? N-No, I didn't meet anyo-"

"You met a girl, didn't you?"

He looked down at his lap. Well, no use hiding it now. He could hide stuff from his father easily, but his mother? Not a chance. "Yes," he mumbled nervously. "I met someone today and...long story short, we're dating now."

Chi-Chi squealed and threw her arms around him. Gohan blushed, not trying to push her away, but still embarrassed, especially since his father was giving him a sly look over his mother's shoulder. "I'm so happy! You just seemed so...sad lately that I was worried, but I'm glad that you're feeling better. I'm glad you met someone. I bet she's really cute and really smart, else you wouldn't be smiling so much! Oh, I'm so proud of you!"

"T-Thanks," he stuttered. As long as his mother didn't ask about what exactly happened, he'd be fine.

"I'm sure you probably want to eat and go to bed, so I'll leave you alone. For now. But tomorrow, I want details! What she's like, how you met, what she's studying..."

"Okay," Gohan agreed. So he'd have at least sixteen hours to think up a convincing story that his mother wouldn't freak out over. He could do that. Maybe. He  _still_ didn't know all that much about her. He'd ask her a little more about herself tomorrow.

His mother left the room, humming happily, but his father observed him for a few moments, then grinned. Gohan had seen him grin like this before, and every time he did, his father would surprise him. "So, what exactly happened? I know you didn't tell your mother the truth. You can tell me anything."

Maybe his father would understand a bit better. "Well, do you know what Agonophilia is?"

"Oh yeah! That's when fighting makes you all hot and bothered!"

Gohan choked on his words. What?! "How did you-"

"Master Roshi told me a long time ago that I probably had that; Vegeta reinforced it too! He said something about all Saiyans having that condition, since fighting is in our blood, so it makes sense." He laughed lightly. "I guess he was kinda right, wasn't he?"

"I guess." Gohan still thought this whole talk was odd. Probably the oddest talk he ever had. But, at least he didn't have to hide to much anymore. "I think I always had it, but ignored it until earlier."

"Well, don't let it get you into trouble. And don't let your mother know what really happened, or else she'll be really upset. Go ahead and eat before you go to bed."

Gohan shoot his head. "I'm not hungry. I already ate." Realizing what he just implied and how dirty it was, Gohan desperately hoped his father would just brush over it and assume he ate at the college cafeteria.

Thankfully, Goku just shrugged it off, and Gohan was once again grateful for his father's cluelessness sometimes. "Suit yourself. Goodnight!"

* * *

_'Please let Ma be asleep,'_ Jazmine thought as she snuck in through the backdoor. Hopefully, around now her younger siblings would be asleep, and her Ma's pregnancy hormones would have her asleep by now. If her older siblings were up, that was okay; she could think up a convincing, but she just prayed her mother didn't wake up. It'd be really difficult to explain why her she home so late and why her clothes here torn. She didn't live with her family anymore, but she didn't have all the stuff she wanted to take at college, so she needed to go ahead and grab it. She was planning on spending one more night at home before completely leaving. She still had to answer to her mother however, and she knew her mom was going to question what took so long. Plus, if her mother found out why her clothes were torn and why her panties were missing, she'd get really angry. Saiyans are still a sore spot with her, and though Jazmine didn't  _completely_ change her own mind about them, there was a part of her that believed Gohan.

_'Please let Ma be sleep.'_

Her room was on the second floor. If she just floated up the stairs, there was no chance they'd creak. There was no other obstacle in her way as long as her mother wasn't awake. And with the only light on being the kitchen light, maybe she was in the clear. The TV was on somewhere in the house, probably just in the den, and she heard movement from downstairs, but nothing coming towards her. Just a few more steps...She placed her hand on her doorknob and opened her room door, shutting it quietly behind her.

"Where have you been?"

Jazmine flinched.  _'Shit! She was awake?!'_ "Hey Ma. What're you doing up so late? Shouldn't you be resting?"

Her mother stood. With piercing teal eyes, an impressive height of six feet, and sharp features, her mother made for an intimidating presence, even being seven months pregnant. Jazmine didn't fear her right about now, but things were starting to get tense. 

"I was worried about you. You didn't call to check in, and when you do come in, you look like you've seen better days. Is something the matter?"

"Nothing," Jazmine answered. "Just...college is tough. Hehehe..."

"You smell different."

"I was surrounded by countless idiots. They were overly friendly and I couldn't get them away."

"You smell like one of  _them._ "

Jazmine tried not to flinch again. That tone implied that her mother never truly forgot the scent of a Saiyan and could smell it, whether old, faint, or as it is now, present. Maybe she could play if off..."Human?"

"Saiyan."

Jazmine faked surprise. "What? No, that's impossible! There aren't any Saiyans on earth-"

"There are, and you were with one, weren't you?."

Jazmine sighed. Well, the truth was out now. Her mother wouldn't take anything less than the truth. "Ma, before you get mad, just know that it was just a...just a friendly spar and I ended up a little worse than I thought. That's why you smell Saiyan on me. Because the name of the game was the loser is decided by who could pin down who. We didn't have just one match, but a few. That's the story."

Her mother raised an eyebrow. "That's the story?"

She felt like she was going to crack if her mother kept staring at her like that. "Yes."

There was a moment of silence between the two. Jazmine figured that the conversation was over and moved to her closet, pulling out some jackets since her favorite one was ruined. She should probably grab shorts too. Gohan had peeked up her skirt a few times, and while Jazmine didn't call him out on it, she didn't want him to start wanting to spar to cast glances up her skirt. Yes, he'd already seen enough of her goods, but still, that didn't mean that he was automatically allowed to peek when he wanted. She reached up and grabbed some of her skirts from the top shelf.

 "So, how did this little spar result in your underwear going missing and bruises on your thighs?"

Jazmine flushed.  _'Damn it!' "_ U-Uh..."

Her mother's laughter was all the answer she needed. Jazmine groaned. There was no way her mom didn't figure it out by now. "I can explain-"

"Just, make sure you're safe, alright? There's almost ten kids in this house, I don't need any grand kids running around as well," she said. "Now go to bed."

"Yes ma'am."

Jazmine smiled to herself.  _'That went better than I thought.'_ Her thoughts turned to Gohan and she couldn't stop giggling.  _'Nothing wrong with exploring, now is there?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO! Geez! That took forever! But I finally did it! Sorry if it was rushed or anything, but it was just for the smut practice. Next chapter will be Voyeurism! I will see you there!


	2. Voyeruism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #2 There was nothing wrong with watching people. Heck, people watching was a past-time, and it even inspired artworks. But Gohan wasn't an artist and he didn't use people watching as a past time. In fact, this probably just made him a pervert. But, you aren't exactly a pervert if you were spying on your own girlfriend, right?  
> ...It probably still is. Maybe if he had just told her her webcam was still on, he could've avoided all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am literally in love with Gohan, and I always have been. I also always never personally liked Videl. But Gohan...my heart couldn't take him. SSJ2 Gohan made my heart explode, then Ultimate Gohan just made my heart dissolve into a million tiny pieces that then promptly exploded.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, I think I'm just weird for finding writing sex relaxing and something that helps me get out of writer's block...whatever. We're all pervs here. Aren't we? Guys? ...Guys? Anyone? Hello? Am I alone here?
> 
>  
> 
> ...Okay. Fine then. I'll just...I'll just go to Tumblr. At least I know that there are perverts that lurk there...

**_Exploration Entry Two: Voyeurism_ **

**_A person who derives sexual gratification from covert observation of an unsuspecting person who is naked, undressing, or engaging in sexual activity._ **

* * *

 Gohan hadn't realized he was studying the book so intently until Jazmine slammed the cover shut and placed a large cup of coffee beside him. She peered down at the cover and raised an eyebrow at him. "Psychology? That's my major hun; you shouldn't be studying it." Her eyes narrowed. "And I was looking for this book for three days! So you stole my book."

Gohan chuckled. "Sorry. It's just...interesting. The human mind I mean. And I didn't steal it from you. I borrowed it the other day and have yet to return it."

She sat down across from him and took a bite of her pastry. "You borrowed it without my permission; that's stealing." She suddenly grinned at him and slowly licked the white frosting from her upper lip. Gohan gulped, turning a deep shade of red. She wasn't shy with her sexuality, making it a point to do something suggestive every time they were together. From seductively eating a Popsicle, licking all around a lollipop, bending over in front of him to grab something ridiculous, grinding in his lap whenever she decided to sit in his lap, and making it a point to bite his neck lightly or lick his cheek; she didn't care and felt like it was her job to keep possession of him and let people know he was taken. He didn't mind of course, because she made sure to do it to catch him off guard and when not too many people were around, but also because her free caring attitude was exciting. "Anyways, why were you looking in that particular section? The one about addictions and stuff?"

"Well..." Gohan trailed off nervously. "After a month ago, I was curious about certain...conditions, and I figured that I should at least look into them. Agonophilia isn't in here."

Jazmine shrugged, taking another bite of her treat. "Because it isn't officially a psychological condition. Not in proper terms of psycho-sexual disorders I mean. It was given a name to fit something that was becoming a little more common, but it hasn't been properly studied. Not all psycho-sexual disorders are properly studied, probably because people see them as gross or unimportant." She took a sip of her coffee before continuing. "If I'm being perfectly honest, then that's the really interesting part of psychology: delving into the psycho-sexual matters of the mind." She gave him a lewd look. "I'd be happy to teach you about a few of them, if you want."

Gohan looked down at the book and flushed, trying to distract himself from her. "A-Anyways, you can have your book back. I don't need it anymore. I was just a little curious about the mind. It's pretty interesting to learn about how the mind works."

"I understand but..." she leaned on the table, the change in position exposing her breasts from beneath the hem of her low-cut shirt. When Gohan looked up at her, she poked her tongue out and licked her lips. He looked back down again, and she pulled her arms closer to her body and pushed her breasts up. "Why were you looking at the psycho-sexual section of my book?"

"Because I..." Gohan didn't have an answer for that one. He gulped and simply slid the book back over to her. Jazmine burst out laughing, trying to cover her mouth to stifle the giggles. Gohan smiled at her. Sure, she still had a cold, biting attitude towards other people, in which he found that it was because she was really shy and didn't want people talking to her, but she smiled and laughed a lot more when he was around. It made her look a little younger, and much more carefree.

"You're so cute," she giggled.

He desperately hoped that they would move onto a different topic.

One month.

Just a month ago did they begin their relationship. What had started out as a simple spar between strangers sparked a strong relationship between them. The first few days were a bit...odd, since the two of them still had the results of their spar in their mind, but after they accepted that it happened and they couldn't change it, things began to flow. They found that they complimented each other nicely. She'd originally thought he was a prude with a lacking sense of humor, and he believed her to be an abrasive loner, but those differences were quickly squashed between them. Gohan wasn't as uptight or nerdy as she had thought, and Jazmine wasn't as rough as he had thought. She was actually very nice, especially when it concerned her family or small children. Speaking of her family, when he had met them two weeks ago, he could tell just who in her family had more Yàmǎxùn blood in them; mainly the women in her family were like her, a bit harsh at first, but kind once you got to know them. Most of them did hiss when they smelled his scent (they all had the same view on Saiyans), but Jazmine hissed back that they needed to calm down. He was scared that a fight was going to break out, but the older siblings cooed and gushed that she was falling in love while the younger siblings sang songs about them getting married, to which Jazmine blushed and whined that they needed to stop teasing her. After that, everyone's personality switched, revealing a rather sweet and tender nature beneath their tough exteriors. And of course, now that he was in her life, she showed him that sweet and affectionate side as well. Around him, she was the affectionate type, wanting to hold hands, kiss, cuddle, and just hold him. She'd sneak kisses when she could, feed him some of her lunch, or just hold him, sweet little gestures that showed a different side of her. He didn't see it as clingy like most guys would, but...cute.

But, besides all of that, Gohan was starting to fall for her. Jazmine's personality, her attitude; everything about her was making Gohan go crazy about her. She would dance through his mind in fleeting thoughts at first, but as the days went by, there wasn't a moment where he wasn't thinking about her. And when she was around him, he was the only thing he would focus on, which got him teased by his friends sometimes, but he didn't mind. He also didn't mind when she stole his clothes from him or teased him, because those moments were ones he cherished. He loved the moments when they were just relaxing together. He lived for moments when she smiled at him, or have a sweet little giggle. He was starting to picture a future with her, them living comfortably together filled with nights of passion and days of love. It was scary how much Gohan wanted her in his life, right now and in the future. Because he was scared he might lose her, or that this was all just a dream. Then he'd see her, and all his doubts would be erased. Thinking about her all the time was probably unhealthy for him, but...maybe it wasn't too bad.

* * *

 "Okay, so adrenaline and fear can be linked to explicit sexual behaviors and periods of ecstasy," Jazmine read, writing that little piece of information down in her notes. "That actually explains Agonophilia then. Fighting causes feelings of adrenaline, and the situation in which you get put also determines the feelings you experience." She actually had a paper regarding how adrenaline works in the body in response to sexual situations for her psychology class, an unconventional topic but her professor was both a pervert and great at psychology; the man was spending far past the normal course time on psycho-sexual disorders, but Jazmine wasn't complaining. In fact, because of this paper, she now had a chance to delve deeper into her own experiences; she was going to focus her paper on how adrenaline could easily turn into arousal depending on the situaation, unconventional really, but she had a hands-on personal experience she could pull from. Gohan was in class right now and she had this period free, so she sat in the quad trying to get her thoughts together. If he was around, she'd get distracted and do more  _fun_ things rather than work on her paper.

Just as she was getting around to compiling her notes together for a decent paper (or as decent as she could make it while omitting what happened at the wasteland about a month ago), someone placed a bag on the chair in front of her. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

Jazmine looked up at the girl and regarded her carefully. Medium length black hair, blue eyes, overall friendly disposition, but none of that really mattered. Jazmine wanted to be alone, plain and simple. Some people were overly friendly and Jazmine didn't care for that. She didn't want anyone sitting with her if she was being totally honest, but maybe just one person sitting at the table with her would ward off other people. But could she risk her temper like that?

"I guess," Jazmine answered eventually, deciding it might not hurt. "But, don't try to start a conversation with me. I'm not going to answer you or engage with you." Maybe her attitude would scare the girl off. She really didn't _want_  to have company right now. It would distract her from her paper, which she had already procrastinated enough as it was. But one person couldn't be too bad. Maybe Jazmine could work on being more social, as Gohan suggested. But that would be really hard...

However, disrupting her thoughts, the girl sat down and opened a novel. "Thanks. I just needed to get away from everyone for a minute. It's nice to sit and relax without everyone bugging you, you know?" She didn't seem inclined to say much after that, which Jazmine was thankful for. She really didn't want to make conversation. The girl either didn't seem to want to either, took her warning to heart, or was actually too scared to say something. Either way, Jazmine didn't spare her a glance and kept right on working on her paper. 

They sat in silence, with the girl occasionally turning a page in her book while Jazmine put together what was going to be a great outline for her paper. There was no interaction, but Jazmine did notice that the girl looked up at her a couple times, as if wanting to say something but thinking better of it at the last moment. The annoying cycle continued for about twenty minutes until the girl finally spoke.

"That shirt looks familiar."

True to her word, Jazmine didn't engage, just continued writing. She had half-expected this encounter and wanted to see if the girl would really go through with it and annoy her. It had started, but was less annoying than she thought. For now.

"Where did you get it?"

Jazmine looked at the girl, raised an eyebrow, then looked back at her notes. The shirt wasn't of that much important; she'd decided to wear one of Gohan's old shirts today (she'd stayed the night at his house last night. Not for anything naughty mind you; they were up talking and playing with Gohan's adorable little brother and she didn't feel like going back to her dorm as the hours went by.), too small for him and too small for her, but the length allowed it to cut off just above her belly button, the neckline dipping a bit in the front.

She considered answering the girl to explain that she got it from her boyfriend, but she remembered her paper and continued writing as the girl observed her for a moment, then started talking again.

"I've seen that somewhere...it just looks so familiar."

"It's not mine," Jazmine answered curtly, turning to her notes. "It's my boyfriend's. Okay? That's where I got it." Hoping that it would end the conversation, Jazmine turned back to her paper. Unfortunately for her, it didn't. It seemed to spur _more_ conversation. She knew it was a bad idea to interact with people...

"...Wait a minute..."

Jazmine huffed. See? This was why she didn't really want anyone sitting with her. "I'm trying to write a paper here-"

"Do you know Gohan?"

She froze in the midst of her writing and looked at the girl, who was looking back expectantly. Her eyes held curiosity, but they were slowly beginning to gain realization. Jazmine watched her for a few moments, trying to piece together how this girl could've known Gohan. There were a number of possibilities, but none of them seemed like they were the right ones. She sniffed the air a little, trying to identify a scent. Maybe that could help her figure out what it was. A familiar scent assaulted her nose. Familiar, but long since faded. Like it had once been there, but over time had dissipated.

"Yes," Jazmine answered finally. "You're his ex-girlfriend, aren't you?"

She nodded, seeming not too surprised that Jazmine had figured it out. "I'm Videl. I recognized it as an old shirt of his."

"...Jazmine. And it is. He let me wear it today." She really hated talking to people. She always felt like they were judging her, finding a flaw in something she said or just generally thinking the worst. She didn't like being in crowds and she didn't like interacting with people. She had always been told that it would be good for her, but she never got used to it. That was truly the reason she didn't like people. Because of what they could be thinking of her or thinking about what she said or did.

"Has he mentioned me before?" This was said with hope, like a small, selfish part of her wanted Gohan to still think of her, to still pine for her, to miss her. But that wasn't the case. Maybe he _had_ thought about her once or twice in the past, but not anymore; Jazmine made sure that Gohan had no reason to think of his ex. "We had a pretty strong relationship. I'm sure he said something about me or mentioned me at least once or twice."

Why couldn't she just go back to her work? "Three times in total. Twice when we were talking, and once to explain what went wrong. He talked, I listened, and that was the end of it. He hasn't mentioned you again since." She wanted to mention that when this aforementioned talk went down, his dick was softening and she was wiping his cum from her mouth, but decided to leave it as clean as she could. Those details were best left between her and Gohan.

"Oh."

Was that disappointment she heard in the tone? It was poorly concealed, as if feigning impassiveness, but it was still there, underlying. The implication behind the 'oh' was clear as day. She missed him, didn't she? She didn't like that he had moved on and wasn't pining after her. _She_ was the one doing all the moping, missing him instead. But Gohan wasn't hers anymore, and wasn't going to be anytime soon. Feeling a bit mischievous, something Gohan quickly learned to fear, Jazmine decided to push this a little further. There was no harm in it. She was just going to be letting her know exactly why Gohan wasn't going to be quick to go back to her anytime soon. "He's very sweet, unlike most guys I've met. He treats me very well and he has the kindest family. They seem to like me."

"Gohan can be a charmer alright. And his family is amazing. They can be so nice once you get to know them."

Jazmine nodded. She remembered the day she met them, how nervous both she and Gohan were. For no reason of course, they later found out. Chi-Chi was kind and pleasant, mainly asking about what Jazmine wanted for the future. Goku was nice as well, basically asking her how strong she thought she was since she held her own against Gohan (Gohan ended up telling Goku how they fought that day), and wanting to have a match with her sometime. And lastly, Goten had surprised her. He was formal and polite at first, but then he couldn't stay off of her once they began to play with his toys, constantly smiling, wanting to sit in her lap and talk, asking if she wanted candy from his secret stash; Jazmine was in love with his cuteness and innocence. The adorable little boy even told her how happy he was that she was with them, something that had surprised her since it came out of nowhere really.

_"Big Brother's been really lonely lately. He hasn't been happy and he was moping around a lot, but then he said he wasn't. We could all tell he was sad though. Trunks said he was heartbroken or something. When Videl left, he wasn't the same and he stopped smiling as much. But then he met you and he got better! He smiles a lot more and laughs a lot now that you're here! It's great to see him so happy! Keep making him happy! Please take care of him for me. Pretty please?!"_

Jazmine had a small smile on her face as she remembered that. "They seem to want me to stick around for a while. It was nice to hear that from them."

That comment seemed to irritate Videl a little more, but Jazmine wasn't quite done with her. She wanted to poke just a little more. Just a bit. Maybe the girl was going to snap because of it, or maybe Jazmine could find out more about the break-up from Videl's side. She didn't particularly care about it, but this was the most entertaining thing she'd experienced all day. "Yes. I was quite nervous when he introduced me, especially since our relationship was still new, but I guess that means he sees us together in the long run." She held out her wrist. "He even bought me this bracelet a week ago." It had three gems in the shape of hearts on it, the gems the same color as her eyes. The silver chain had other little pendants on it, but the three hearts were the most important thing to her: one said his name, one said hers, and the last said love. She had asked him what it cost to buy this for her since it seemed expensive, but he refused to tell her what was paid for it, only that she was worth it. She didn't really peg him about it afterwards, but the sly looks Gohan and his mother had exchanged whenever it twinkled in the light made her suspicious, as if they both spent hours looking for it despite the price.

"I-it's beautiful," Videl stuttered, watching light bounce off the blue gems.

And there was the jealousy, mixed in with a little bit of anger and some sadness. Jazmine knew that it'd be there eventually, as long as she drew it out. "I tried to tell him not to, but he insisted he get me something." She pulled her wrist back and folded her arms, making sure that the arm with her bracelet was on the outside. "We've only been together a month and he's already got my heart. I want what we have to last." She didn't realize how much she really liked him until then. Didn't realize that she was slowly falling for him. Or had already fallen hard. Gohan invaded her thoughts daily, whether she'd seen him that day or not. And her heart fluttered every time she did think of him, which actually made her happy. She  _wanted_ there to be something for them down the line.

She didn't notice that Videl had bristled until the other girl slammed her book shut and stood. "It's only been a little while. You don't know that it's real! You could be a rebound for all you know! What if he's using you?!"

"I know it's real because he told me," Jazmine replied calmly. "When he bought me this, he made it known that I was important to him, and that he could see us together down the line. If you're unhappy because you threw away a good thing, that's your own problem. But I'm in this because want to see where this goes. And he's **_not using me._** " She smirked, now wanting to let Videl know that she and Gohan had a very healthy relationship. Screw clean details! "He did compare us once, while his dick was down my throat at least. I was letting him have my mouth and he mentioned that you had done it once, poorly I might add, and never did it again. But when I did it, he said I was better at it then when you did it." Videl's face turned an interesting shade of pink, but her eyes were still blazing in anger. Her paper could wait; this was fun! "We make sure to have our share of fun, fun it seems like he never got to have with you." Their most recent fun was at a movie theater, where they had a little competition to see who would lose it first by subtly giving each other a hand. Gohan had won, but only because he'd bitten that one spot on her neck at the same time he nudged that one spot inside her with his fingers, the asshole. "But that's not all that keeps us together. We have a deeper bond than that. Sure we're still new, but he seems content with me, so I want to keep this going."

"He was in love with me!"

"And you left him. He's with me now. You missed your chance to be happy with him!" Jazmine was starting to get angry. Was this girl serious? Gohan didn't want her anymore and was happier without her! There was no need to push the issue! And why couldn't she just drop the subject? "Look, I don't know what you wanted to accomplish from this, but whatever it is, you can't get him back. He doesn't love you anymore!" She collected her notes and stuffed them into her bag, grabbed her bag and purse and stood up. "Don't try to get him back because he's happier this way. I'm leaving. And don't you ever come to me again with shit like this!"

* * *

 

"And you just walked off?" Gohan asked.

_"Yeah. I walked away,"_ Jazmine answered with a shrug. _"Was I supposed to handle it differently? Because if I did, it might've gotten a bit violent."_

Gohan shook his head. "No no. You did the right thing just telling her the truth. I mean, you didn't hit her or anything, so that's good. But why would she suddenly say that?"

_"She reeked of loneliness if you were wondering,"_ Jazmine mentioned. " _She probably thought long and hard about what she had done and realized that she missed you, and your relationship. I mean, you had a deep connection, didn't you?"_

Jazmine hadn't been able to see him the rest of the day, so they decided to video-chat, since they wanted to see each other and so that Jazmine could get help with her paper. But she was unable to concentrate and ended up telling him about what had happened earlier that day. Gohan looked confused the whole time she told the story, wanting to ask questions but respectfully holding them in until the end.

"I thought we did. But she left me because she wasn't happy being with me; that's what she said told me. She told me she didn't want to pretend anymore. Now she's convinced that you and I don't have a real relationship. I'm still concerned about that. It doesn't make sense."

Jazmine rolled her eyes. _"C'mon hun. You and I are together now. You don't have to worry about her anymore. Focus on me. On us."_

Gohan nodded. "Right. Okay. So, back to your paper. You said you wanted to use what happened with us?"

_"Yeah. We're actually supposed to research an uncommon psycho-sexual disorder and write a paper describing any situation one would find themselves in that would cause a reaction and maybe influence the disorder. I figured that since Agonophilia was as uncommon as they come, why not? We can just change some things around and that'd make a good paper. We were in a situation that caused reactions. Yours in particular that were quite...intriguing. "_

His cheeks felt warm. "Let's get to work."

The two of them worked for the next two hours to make sure the finer details of the paper were tweaked, and that the information was correct. During the process, Jazmine kept doing sexual things over her webcam to try make him blush or get a rise out of him, but he was easily ignoring them, focusing on her paper and his own work rather than her gestures. It was hard, but Gohan managed. Mostly due to the fact that she pouted and gave up after he refused to react to her fifth attempt.

_"That should be good,"_ Jazmine said after a while. _"I can finish the rest by myself."_

"Are you sure? I don't mind staying up a little later to help you."

_"It's fine,"_ she said, waving him off. _"Don't worry about it. Besides, you have your own homework to worry about. I can finish this on my own. I'll see you tomorrow hun. Night."_

"Goodnight."

Gohan turned away from his laptop (a gift from Bulma) and back to his own notes, trying to finish last minute homework. Of course, he could've gotten it done earlier, but he had gotten distracted by another little fight between him and Jazmine (a fight to see who was 'first' and one that Jazmine won this time. Gohan didn't mind though, since she'd still got him off later on), helping Goten with his homework, and helping his mom with dinner. He could get it all done with little to no problem of course, but he had a lot to do and he was beginning to get tired.

_"I can't believe that bitch."_

Gohan snapped his head up and looked, turning towards the sound. Jazmine was scowling at her paper, muttering under her breath. Gohan called out to her, but she didn't respond. She must not have realized it, but she left her webcam on. On her side, she might've thought she did turn it off, but since she didn't really know how to work it, Gohan couldn't blame her for not shutting it all the way off. The sound on his side was fine, as was the video, but she either didn't turn it all the way off or some glitch or something happened and her side wasn't working properly. The polite thing to do would be to tell her that she left it on and instruct her on how to turn it off, but something caught his attention. He felt really bad for spying but he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He was really turning into a pervert wasn't he? But how was he supposed to help himself when she was just giving him opportunities to spy on her. Like now, as she started to take her clothes off.

This wouldn't be the first time he'd watched her. In fact, he'd watched her once before. The first time she'd ever stayed the night at his house. Gohan, Goten, Jazmine, and Goku all had one big spar that left them all in a less than desirable state of dress and smell that Chi-Chi didn't appreciate(Gohan managed to make a believable story about how he and Jazmine met and how he found out about her bloodline), and she forced them to shower. However, when Jazmine suggested she just go back to her dorm, Chi-Chi would have none of it. She insisted that Jazmine just stay the night, just wear some of Gohan's clothes the next day, provided that Gohan didn't mind. But Jazmine wasn't really in a position to argue, so she accepted.

_~Flashback~_

_"Gohan would be more than happy to lend you some of his clothes tonight and tomorrow, won't you Gohan?"_

_Gohan looked at his mother, who had a look that said not to mess this up. Chi-Chi looked at her son with an intense look, gesturing with her eyes to Jazmine. Gohan looked confused for a moment, but then Chi-Chi put her hands on her hips. Gohan gulped. "I don't mind at all. A-As long as she's okay with staying." He looked at Jazmine pleadingly._

_Translation: Please say that you'll stay because if you don't my mother will blame me for it and she won't let me hear the end of it until you try to stay over again so please say yes._

_"I guess I can stay. I can't really go back to the dorm like this anyways, can I?" She gave him a teasing grin, eyes dancing with mischief._

_Translation: I'm going to stay just to steal your clothes since your mom said I could wear them and I will keep them for as long as humanly possible and the only way you'll get them back is to wrestle them off me._

_When they had all taken their showers, Jazmine opted to go last and Gohan had picked out some spare clothes for her to wear, and an extra set for her to wear the next day. Goten was eagerly waiting for her to come back while Gohan put on his pajamas. He had realized that she had left the makeshift-pajamas on his bed, he went to give them to her. But, when he went to give them to her, he ended up spying on her for a while._

_A cloud of water vapor hit him the minute he opened the bathroom door, but she didn't seem to notice him as he walked in. He set the clothes down by the sink and was about to let her know when he found the words dying on his lips, his eyes immediately fixing on her, who was nothing more than a silhouette behind the shower drape. The contours of her curvy, well-built body were exquisite; the long legs, thick waist, busty torso and beautiful profile were tempting, but left much to the imagination…or in Gohan's mind, his memory, since he'd seen her naked once before, a total accident of course, but he took those few seconds before she kicked him out to memorize the curves of her body. Those few precious seconds were all he needed to commit her body to memory, scars and all._

_Her back arched as she reached up to wash her hair. Gohan gulped. This was beginning to arouse him **badly**. A silhouette was turning him on. He couldn't stop himself from just...staring at her as she washed her body. She tilted her head back to wash shampoo out of her hair, then moved to her chest, lathering each breast with a generous amount of soap and then rinsing them. She began bending washing between her legs, Gohan imagining she was doing something else with her hands, then moved onto her thighs, her legs and lower. Then she came back up to do another lather to make sure she got everything. Gohan licked his lips; he felt stupid for being jealous of water, being able to cling to her body and run over every single part...caress every inch of skin...run over her private areas...then the soap, being lucky enough to touch everywhere..._

_His pajama pants tightened uncomfortably. Gohan was snapped out of his reverie and shook his head. Making sure her clothes and a spare towel were set down, he quickly turned tail and ran off. She didn't seem to know that he was there, and when she came back into his room after her shower, Gohan wasn't inclined to tell her._

_~Flashback End~_

The next few times he had spied on her were simple, passing moments. Her stretching before they sparred, her dancing in her dorm, getting dressed, and even when she was cooking and baking (What? He liked food) were the most common times that he watched her, but he found that each time he watched her, he was not only entranced with her, but he was also aroused. He just loved watching her, no matter if it was a simple task or something he found arousing. But now, this was the first time he had seen her getting undressed, uncovering skin.

She had put her notebook away and was now standing in front of the full-length mirror in her dorm, pulling her jacket off her shoulders. Her mirror was a bit of a distance away from her webcam, but it was still enough to see her beautiful body. Her jacket was slipped off her shoulders and thrown across the chair she'd been sitting in. Her shirt was tossed to some random corner of her room, and she continued to undress. Gohan gulped. He really should've told her that her webcam was on, but it was a little tempting to just watch her stripping in front of him. She hummed a little song as she kept undressing, unaware that Gohan was watching her. And watch he did. He was unable to take his eyes off of her as more of her tanned skinned was revealed. He stayed completely still and silent as she stood half-naked in front the mirror, clad in a sexy black lace bandage bra that left nothing to his imagination; the fabric was thin and see through and Gohan could see every inch of her voluptuous breasts. He could feel himself begin to harden and shamelessly began stroking himself through his sweatpants. He wasn't even aware that he had gotten to hard so fast, but he wasn't about to stop himself now.

She unbuckled her belt and threw it to another corner of her room and tugged at the waistband of her shorts, her back fully to the camera. Gohan watched in suspense. Was she going to...?

He watched, entranced, as she slid her shorts over her wide hips and over her butt. His mouth began dry and her hipster panties were revealed and she slid the garment off, giving Gohan full view of her beautiful ass, only clothed by thin, matching hipster panties. She turned to the side and held her arms above her head, observing her body for a moment before winking at herself and sighed happily, having been freed herself from her clothes. Gohan kept still as she approached her desk, pulling out a drawer. It didn't seem like she had seen him or noticed her camera was still on, as she continued to root around in the drawer. He rubbed himself faster now, watching her get up pull with something in her hand. It looked oddly like-

He blushed heavily. _'She's going to be the death of me.'_

Jazmine took the vibrator in hand and grinned, moving to her bed. Her desk and webcam were close to her bed, so Gohan saw it all. She laid across her bed and tossed her toy to the side. Grabbing the straps of her bra, she pulled the fabric to the side, exposing her breasts and cupping them in both hands. She twisted her nipples and pinched them with her fingers, rolling them around. Her fingernails dug into the buds, making her tremble in pleasure. A sigh past through her lips as she continued to toy with herself.

Gohan sat there rubbing himself, imagining he was in the room with her, that his fingers were twisting her nipples, and that his teeth were biting into her skin. She was making little moaning noises which was turning him on in the worst way. He imagined that his hand had slipped between her legs and was rubbing her sinfully. He was graduating into a pervert, but he didn't care. He wanted to watch her touch herself and fall apart. She had no idea what she did to him, did she? He wanted to be there in her dorm, making her make those beautiful noises.

He imagined he had been the one to slowly rid her of her clothes and she was now at his mercy, laying there helpless as he bit and licked wherever he could. He imagined her keening in pleasure as he kissed down her neck, over her shoulder and to her breasts. He could hear that high-pitched whine as he bit down on her nipple, gently swirling his tongue around the nub. She'd throw her head back and moan, fingers tangling in his hair and he licked and sucked both of her nipples.

He watched as she made those same sinful noises as she snuck a hand between her legs, stroking herself through the fabric. She was biting her bottom lip as she usually did when pleasure was peaking, body arching off her bed slightly. Little pants spilled out of her mouth at the action, her legs clenching together. She must've twisted her fingers in a new way because she cried out and bucked her hips.

Gohan pulled his cock from the waistband of his pants and leaned back a little, stroking his shaft a little faster. The bare skin contact was even more fulfilling than the stimulation he had started through his sweatpants. All he really wished was that he was there with her, instead of her touching herself, it was him pushing his cock into her. They'd never had sex before, just messed around, but after all the teasing and playfulness, all he really wanted was to be inside her, to feel what that was like. And he was going to do it, and soon. She was going to make him snap and he wouldn't be able to hold back any longer.

Jazmine lifted her hips slightly and pulled her underwear off of her hips, kicking them off the bed. Then she stood, grabbing her vibrator in hand and walking over to the webcam. She sat in her chair and smirked at him. Gohan froze, hoping that she didn't see him. But she was looking straight at him. Did she know the whole time?

"Are you enjoying the show?"

Gohan quit stroking himself, trying in vain to come up with an answer. "I-You-You were-I mean-"

"I wanted to see how far I could push." She threw her legs over the arms of her chair, exposing it all. Gohan's eyes drifted downwards and he gulped. Ohh. That was her plan. She was really good at catching him off guard. "I planned this. Pretended to log off and then started to undress. I got turned on by knowing you were watching. I just wish it was you here instead of having to use a toy..." She reached forward and grabbed the vibrator, lathering it with saliva. When she was satisfied, she slowly pushed it into herself, moaning as she did so. Gohan watched, enraptured, as the toy slid farther into her until she finally pushed it as deep as she could go. Without realizing it, he once again began stroking his dick, easily slipping back into the mind frame from before, when all he wanted was to release.

"Gohan," she whispered, pulling it out slowly and pushing it in roughly. "Fuuuck."

"I-I'm here," he replied, now thrusting into his hand. "You look so sexy like this."

"Y-You feel...so good inside me." She fumbled with a setting on the toy, and after a second, Gohan could hear a quiet buzzing sound from her side. It was almost too low for him to pick up, but he could still hear something. She probably turned it onto the lowest setting. "Mmm..."

Gohan's mouth fell open. Was this another one of their games? Because Gohan was more than happy to play. "You feel so good."

"Fuck me hard hun," she whined, burying the toy inside of her. She slowly began to pump it in and out of her, shallow at first, but then she added a few deeper ones and began rotating it inside of her. Her eyes slipped closed as she began fucking herself with the toy, crying out for him.

Gohan jerked himself off, almost like a madman, trying to imagine what it would feel like if he was having sex with her. He imagined it'd be tight and warm, sucking him in and refusing to be let go. She'd grab onto him, dig her fingers into his shoulders and leave bloody trails down his back. Or would they do it from behind, with her biting into her pillow into stifle her moans while he thrust into her roughly? Maybe she'd ride him, he'd see her flushed face and he'd watch her lose control all together as she rode him to completion. There were so many possibilities, so many positions, so many things they could try. Either way, he wanted nothing more than to fill her up and fuck her senseless, like she was doing to herself right now.

He groaned in want as he thrust into his hand, her noises all the fuel he needed. Just thinking about it made him want to be inside her right now. "I want you."

"Please," she whispered, the buzzing sound getting louder. "Fuck me harder."

"I'd cum just from hearing you talk like that," he growled, thrusting into his hand hard. "Keep going. What do you want me to do?"

"I-I want you," she whispered. "I n-need you. Make me beg, plead for it. I just want you." She didn't realize that she was rolling her hips into her toy at first, but it made the heat in Gohan's crotch increase, causing him to groan again. His senses were on overload right now, his body craving release. "Say it Jazmine. How does it feel?"

"It feels so good." She leaned back in her chair, now rolling her hips with more vigor. "I-," her breath caught slightly. "I wish it were you."

"Be careful what you wish for," he panted. "It _**will**_ be me one day. And I'm going to get rid of it."

Jazmine's chest was heaving, body trembling and breasts bouncing with every breath she took. She leaned back against the headrest of her chair, sweat beading on her forehead."Get rid of what?" It was amazing that she was coherent enough to talk at this point.

"Every. Single. Toy. You. Own." He accented each word with a solid thrust into his hand, clenching his fist tighter. He was as hard as iron and his body was screaming at him for release. He could feel his release creeping up on him, begging him to let go. But it'd be so much better if he could just hold off for a little longer... "Let me hear how deep I am." The wet sounds of the toy sliding into her invaded his ears, the only thing he could hear. The growls coming out of his mouth were animalistic compared to the hurried pants, desperate whines, and pleading whimpers coming out of her mouth.

"Ahhn~ I want you so bad!" She lustfully whined. "Oooh! I'm so close!" He could see her body get tense with every passing second. She was incredibly close, but so was he. But he wanted to wait until she was first. "Ahh! I can't take it." She was thrusting her own hips down onto her toy wildly, basically slamming herself down on the toy. "I want to feel you cum inside me." She was dissolving into incoherent moans, close to her orgasm.

"I'll cum inside you. All over you. Wherever you want, I don't care. I just want you." His body trembling, a fire spreading through his body. The heat in his groin was unbearable, pressure so powerful that it rippled through his body, leaving him basically paralyzed as his orgams ripped through him. His bottom lip was caught between his teeth so hard he could've bitten through it. However, he only broke skin and drew blood as he came all over his hand, sweatpants and notebook.

Damn, but that was intense, and he'd only been touching himself. He almost lost all control, but he did manage to catch Jazmine's expression as she hit her orgasm. Her wordless shout was music to his ears, shivers raking through her body and she erratically bucked her hips onto her toy, fluid basically gushing out of her. Gohan felt a few more spurts leave him as she found her climax, ruining her chair.

It took her a few moments to recover, writing in the aftershock of her pleasure. She turned her toy completely off, but didn't pull it out. Probably because she did't have the strength left to do much more than sit there limp. _"That was great."_

Gohan hummed contently, now wishing that he could hold her. He was a little bit of a cuddler and he wasn't afraid to admit it.

_"I've never felt that before from just touching myself, but I that was way more intense with you watching me."_

Gohan was in the midst of cleaning up himself, but managed a smile. "You're something else. I've never dirty talked before."

_"You did a damn good job for your first time then. I lost it from your voice more than anything."_ Whimpering a bit, she slowly pulled the toy from her body, moaning a little. Gohan felt his cock twitch, but knew it was a lost cause. There was no way he'd survive a second round. Not if she did that again.

_"I guess I can't use this anymore,"_ she murmured, setting it on her dresser. _"Apparently, you won't let me."_

"I mean it," Gohan replied. "I'll make sure you don't have a reason to use a toy. And if I catch you with one, I will make you regret it."

Jazmine blushed.

* * *

 True to his word, the next day, Gohan went down to Jazmine's dorm, since they both had classes free, they were planning on going on a date. Well, that's what Jazmine thought they were doing. But Gohan had a different plan. Last night was amazing, but Gohan wanted more. Just like that time in the wasteland, Gohan was going to reciprocate the way Jazmine had him feel last night. Only this time, he'd be right there with her, watching her fall apart right in front of him.

"There you are!" Jazmine smiled as she pulled open her door, planting a chaste kiss on his lips that he happily returned. "I thought you had cancelled on me."

"No way. I just thought we could relax at your dorm today. It feels like a lazy day, doesn't it?"

"I guess you're right. Let's watch a movie." She held up a finger. "But no romcoms. I hate those."

Gohan laughed. "Okay. And don't worry. I hate them too."

"Good."

At first, it was a nice little date, with Jazmine comfortably laying on Gohan's shoulder as they watched the movie. But, she soon began to doze, and the movie merely became background noise, so Gohan decided that now was the time to act. He started by lightly rubbing her shoulder, not her most sensitive spot, but one he had discovered accidentally. She shifted, goosebumps breaking out across her skin, but cuddled closer. He continued lightly rubbing her shoulder, then slowly moved down to her hip, brushing down her side. Jazmine giggled a little when he brushed over a ticklish spot on her side, yet she barely reacted to anything else. He rubbed little circles onto her hip, otherwise remaining still.

A little while later, when she slipped further into her nap, Gohan slid his fingers into the band of her shorts, slowly guiding his fingers over until he reached between her legs. Jazmine jumped, shifting her legs together. "Gohan!" She hissed. But Gohan just smiled at her, turning back to the movie. He began lightly running his fingers up and down her slit through her panties, never venturing inside, just teasing. Jazmine didn't react much, but she did begin breathing a little faster.

"What're you doing?" She asked, slightly breathless.

Gohan leaned over and kissed her neck, lightly biting the skin. "Nothing," he whispered. "Just...enjoy the movie." As he spoke, he gently pushed her panties to the side and slipped the tip of one finger into her, never venturing further than a few centimeters to make sure she was on edge. Jazmine bit her lip, trying to stifle a moan, but he could feel her slowly getting wetter. Gohan grinned down at her, watching her try to squeeze her legs together. This was getting fun.

For the next few minutes, Gohan toyed with her, switching between lightly pushing his finger in and out of her slowly or just stroking over he entrance with his fingers. Jazmine was slowly turning into a mess, face already slightly red and breath coming out a little harsher. Her eyes had darkened again, going dark blue in an obvious sign of lust. She glared up at him, trying to move his hand away, but she found she couldn't from their position.

"Quit it!" She hissed.

"Quit what?" He asked innocently, slipping a second finger into her and scissoring them carefully.

Jazmine moaned out loud this time, then covered her mouth in obvious embarrassment. She glared at him again and squeezed her legs together. Gohan just grinned, removing his fingers. She breathed a sigh of relief, then yelped as Gohan moved so that she was sitting in front of him, his legs open and her between them. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder, relaxing there for a moment.

"Idiot," she murmured. "You should've just said you wanted to cuddle."

_'But I don't,'_ he thought to himself, smirking into her shoulder. He only tortured her a little bit, but the true game was going to begin.

Waiting for her to let her guard down again, Gohan used their new position to their advantage. He grazed his teeth lightly over her shoulder and slid one hand up her shirt, happy that she wasn't wearing a bra, and began fondling her breast, tugging and pinching her nipple. Jazmine reacted beautifully, arching her back and mewling in pleasure. Gohan knew from a previous experience that her breasts were one of her most sensitive areas. It was just them messing around once more, and Gohan had bitten her nipple, causing her to whine loudly. He repeated it a few times, licking her breasts as well, and that made her keen wonderfully. So that night, he'd made her come just by biting and licking her nipples and groping her chest. Now that he had that useful piece of information, he knew exactly how he was going to begin his torture.

Jazmine grabbed his wrist and tried to force him to stop, but her grip was slack, slowly failing. With her attention in one place, Gohan slipped his other hand into her shorts, past her underwear. She didn't feel it at first, simply arching into the touch, but she definitely felt it when he thrust two fingers into her. Jazmine moaned again, her hand completely falling off of his wrist.

"W-Wait..." But the tone of her voice didn't match how her body was reacting. "St-Stop it...oh fuck," she whimpered.

"Do you really want me to stop?" He asked, nibbling on her earlobe. "Because I think you'd like this." He rotated his fingers and pushed them in a little deeper, swiping his thumb down her clit slowly, pinching her nipple harshly at the same time. Jazmine moaned long and loud, her body writhing in pleasure. Her head fell back onto his shoulder as her hips thrusting down onto his fingers.

"See? Your little toy can't do that, now can it?"

Jazmine managed to glare at him. "I-Is this really b-because of-ngh-last night? I thought you were k-kidd-ing!"

Gohan chuckled. "Did you really think I was kidding? I want to be the only thing inside you making you feel that way." To further prove his point, he spied her vibrator laying on her desk and sent a tiny energy blast at it, destroying it on contact. Jazmine's protest was a mix between a whine and a moan, but she didn't say anything. Gohan pushed both fingers in to the knuckle and then scissors them, making her choke on a moan.

"Gohan please," she whimpered. "Please!"

He kissed her shoulder lightly, trailing kisses up to her ear. "Please what?"

"Won't...last...long," she gasped out.

"Really now? Because I have a little idea." He turned them so that they were facing her mirror. "Remember when I was reading your book? The section you caught me reading? I found out a little about voyeurism." He spread her legs even wider, using his legs to keep hers open. "It's really sexual arousal from watching someone who doesn't know you're there undress or do something sexual. But it also works this way as well, doesn't it? I mean, look at how wet you are." He pulled his fingers all the way out and shoved them back in, her juices spilling out. Jazmine cried out, jerking her hips.

"See? Isn't this better?"

Jazmine couldn't deny that this was really nice. Okay, this was hot. Watching him toy with her like this was better than over the camera like she had first thought. The camera show was fun, but watching it through the mirror was a new experience entirely. Now that she could see herself getting finger fucked, see herself falling apart, it only drove her closer to the edge. Sure, she knew that it was mostly a mind game, that it was all in her head, but it was a hot mind game. Watching herself in the mirror, seeing how bothered she was and knowing how bothered Gohan was behind her (she could feel something poking into her lower back) made it an even better experience. And one that was going to be quick, because she didn't think she'd be able to hold onto herself any longer.

"You're toy never made you feel this way, did it?" Gohan hissed.

"N-No," she answered shakily.

"Never let me catch you with one of those ever again." The husky tone of voice made her tremble. She'd never heard him sound like this; not even last night did his voice suddenly drop in octave and he sounded even sexier.

Jazmine shot a sultry look at him. He might have the upper hand, but she wasn't going to go out without getting her shots in. "Or what?"

Gohan paused in his motions. So she didn't learn yet? Well, he was going to have to fix that. If he could just move his fingers...

"AHHHH! Shit!" She screamed, chest arching. "Oh fuck!"

Gohan grinned at her. "What were you saying?" He gently spread all _three_ of his fingers inside of her and began rubbing little circles onto her clit. She turned into a writhing, moaning mess, leaning her head back onto his shoulder. "Yes," she hissed. "Yesss...oh fuck yes."

"I figured you'd like that," he whispered lowly. "Only I can do this for you."

Jazmine was in no way able to answer him. She moaned in want, pushing down against his fingers. Gohan ground his hardness between her ass, the friction pushing him closer to relief than he realized. "Look at yourself. All wanton like a dog in heat."

Jazmine slowly opened her eyes, the orbs widening in shock. When she'd looked at herself before, she'd looked alright. But now, with her face a deep scarlet, hair disheveled, sweat running down her face, legs spread apart and thighs sticky with her own juices, she felt like the whore she was very closely becoming. She had to admit it; Gohan played her perfectly. She didn't mind submitting, not at all, but she would have to remember to congratulate him for playing his part so well.

He could feel her body quiver in want and knew she was getting closer, more than before since she was now stating at herself in the mirror. He started rubbing quick circles on her clit, twisting and scissoring his fingers  inside her. His other hand, which had been absently fondling her breasts and twisting her nipple now performed with more vigor. The triple assault had her body straining, her throat sore from the noises she was making, and she felt so _hot_! 

Simultaneously, Gohan bit her shoulder, roughly twisted her nipple, swiped his thumb slowly down her clit, and pushed his three fingers into the knuckle. All the sensations combined made Jazmine convulse, the strongest one yet. Her scream probably startled the whole dorm, but  she didn't seem to care as she rode out a powerful orgasm. Gohan smirked as her hips thrusted up, juices pooling on the floor beneath her and coating his fingers. When he finally pulled his fingers out, a little more squirted out as her body continued to convulse. 

Slipping his other hand from under her shirt, Gohan allowed her to collapsed limply against him, panting heavily. He would've thought she'd blacked out had it not been for a small whimper and her wriggling closer towards him. He watched her try to get her breath back as he cleaned her essence from his fingers, licking them clean. His erection was still throbbing uncomfortably, reminding him that he still hadn't released yet.

When her breathing eventually evened out, Gohan thought that she really had fallen asleep; she seemed exhausted enough. However, she lifted her head a little and turned to glare at him, though she did it tiredly. "You...you didn't have to prove your point. I would've gotten rid of it had you asked."

"But this way was more fun."

"It was. But you now owe me another pair of underwear. Or," she shrugged. "I'll just keep your boxers."

"So you stole my boxers."

"No. When I stayed over last week I took a pair from the clean laundry basket. Your mom told me I could."

Gohan laughed. "Fine. Keep them." He kissed the mark on her shoulder apologetically. The mark was starting to purple; he'd bitten her kind of hard and it looked like a nasty little bruise. Well, no sleeveless shirts for her for a while...

There was another few minutes of silence, Jazmine still trying to recover. Her face had cooled down and she shivered lightly, scooting closer to him and cuddling him. Gohan held her tightly, humming in contentment. There was more silence between them, comfortable instead of awkward, then- "You really blew it up you asshole!"

"I told you I would! Did you not believe me?"

"Of course I didn't believe you! I thought you were just saying it because you were caught in the moment!"

"Well, I don't want anything else inside you like that. No other guy, no toy, nothing but me." He tightened his grip around her. The thought of another guy being with her made him mad for some reason. He didn't  _want_ any other guy to be with her. He didn't like it when other guys even looked at her. "I want to be the only one you come to when you need me. Not just for this, but for any reason."

Jazmine laughed lightly. "Your possessiveness is cute. But you don't have to worry about it. I'll never let another guy near me; I don't _like_ any other guys other than you anyways, so I'd never let them near me or see me like this." She shifted around until she was facing him. "But don't let me catch  _you_ with any other girl. Because I'm just as possessive as you are, but if I were to ever find out that you cheated on me, or went to any other girl for  _anything,_ " she accented the word by reaching into his pants and giving his length a firm squeeze. "It won't be pleasant for you." Her eyes went wide. "You didn't even go soft?!"

All seriousness melted away with that one statement. Gohan couldn't help but start laughing, burying his face into her neck. "Nothing really killed the mood. Not even this."

"Pervert," she said teasingly, already sliding his pants down. "What am I supposed to do with you?"

"Take care of me?" he suggested, even though they both knew that it was meant in a different manner. "I take care of you."

"I never said you didn't," she replied. "But I will take care of you; don't worry." She leaned down and kissed the head of his cock through his underwear. "Seems you get _really_ excited watching me."

Gohan groaned in relief as she decided to skip the teasing and pulled down the fabric to caress at the heated flesh. He tangled his fingers in her hair, stroking through the brown tresses as she let her lips slide along his cock, pushing farther down with every bob, until she had him swallowed whole in one swallow. He could feel his cock twitch, alerting him that he was finally getting the stimulation he craved. Jazmine hummed in approval, her fingers tightening around the base as her tongue swept over the head. He could feel pressure building and couldn't stop himself from rocking up into her mouth. She didn't mind of course, since he'd face-fucked her at least four times before in the past at her request, so he knew that she wouldn't protest it.

She paused briefly to lick away the pre-come that had accumulated. Jazmine could smell Gohan's arousal from the time he started to touch her and it was exciting. But then he started to finger her and she almost forgot the scent. Now, the scent was intoxicating and all around her. Gohan had told her before that she gave fantastic head; the first few times were experiments for her to find out exactly how her boyfriend liked to be touched. With all of that knowledge stored away, Jazmine could easily make him cum if she wanted to, which would spark a playful competition between them. She paused briefly to release his cock, then slowly licked his arousal from balls to tip, letting her tongue swirl over the head again. Then she relaxed her throat and swallowed the large erection again, this time trying to push him to the most amazing climax. And since he did treat her so nicely, she felt like she should take care of him like he so kindly asked. As she licked and sucked Gohan, her tongue gliding over his boyfriend's arousal, she slid her shirt up over chest and grinned, pulling away. "Wanna try something fun?" She purposefully rubbed her breasts up against his erection.

Gohan gulped. "Are you sure?" But he was already pushing his cock between her breast, biting back a sharp hiss at the new feel.

Jazmine slid her breasts up and down slowly. "I want to take care of you."

His breath hitched. "This is going to be short."

"I figured as much." She kissed the tip of his cock. "I'm ready when you are."

Gohan didn't need to be told twice. He pulled back a little and thrust his hips up, sliding between her chest. It wasn't the same as her mouth, but he didn't deny that he had once wondered what it would feel like. She squeezed her breasts together as he pumped his cock harder. He kept thrusting, not being able to stop as she moved her breasts to the rhythm of his thrusting dick. His eyes slid shut as he lost himself in the rhythm, but he opened them when he felt something warm hitting the tip of his cock. Looking down, his eyes widened as he watched her lick the head of his dick with the flat of her tongue. She looked up at him and grinned, moaning loudly for effect. He thrust between her chest faster, thrusting his dick with quick, sharp motions. Her chest bounced with each thrust, the force of his thrusts making his balls slap against her chest with a lewd, smacking noise. She panted at the intense stimulation to her breasts, holding mouth open to try to lick the head of his cock as much as she could. When she pressed her tongue into the slit, Gohan gasped and shoved himself harder inside her cleavage. He was right; he wasn't going to last long. "I'm so close!"

Jazmine smirked up at him, squeezing he breasts together tighter. "I seem to remember a promise you made that you'd cum anywhere I wanted it. Well, I want you to cum all over my chest."

Gohan groaned, almost coming from her words alone. He fisted his cock rapidly and kept thrusting between her breasts, staring down at her as Jazmine cupped her breasts and opened her mouth, watching them jiggle beneath him. He groaned and thrust once, twice, three times, and then let it go. He came all over her chest, some landing in her mouth and on her cheek, in harsh spurts until he was panting harshly above her, his cock going soft. 

Jazmine whimpered slightly as she sat up, his cock falling from her chest. She ran her finger over her cheek and stuck it in her mouth, grinning at him. He was glad he was already out of breath because seeing that made him lose what little breath he  _did_ have. She went through the process of cleaning herself off, which really consisted of her running her fingers through the sticky white ropes and popping them into her mouth. Finally, they reclined against her bed, Jazmine pulling her clothes into a somewhat presentable condition and Gohan slid his pants back up. Jazmine laid her head on his shoulder and sighed contently, draping one arm over his chest. Gohan wrapped an arm around her shoulders, hugging her close to him. 

"I'd love to take care of you down the line," Jazmine said suddenly. "I wouldn't mind actually. Never really thought about being a housewife, but for you, I would." She twined her fingers with his. "You kinda changed my outlook on humanity, and while I  _still_ can't stand other humans, I'm getting more used to them." Her eyes looked up into his. "And I'm getting more used to you. I really like you."

Gohan kissed her forehead tenderly. "I really like you too. Videl was my everything, at least, I thought she was. But you...I wouldn't mind taking care of you either. And you don't have to be a housewife per say, as long as you're  _mine._ "

"...We're really sappy. Like those stupid romcoms I hate."

"I don't mind," he replied. "With you, I don't care how sappy I sound. I just love being with you."

"I love being with you two."

Their lips came together in a passionate kiss. Gohan smiled against her lips, pulling her closer. He realized how close he'd come to saying 'I love you' but now wasn't the time for that. Their relationship was new by all accounts, but Gohan could truly feel it. He loved her. It was a simple as that. He loved her so much. And he _was_ going to get around telling her. Soon, but not now.

Though...Gohan had a feeling she already knew that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so much better that I wrote this. Some was done in school, some at night, and some as I switched between Tumblr and this. But it's done and I feel like I lost track along the way. But whatever. It's done. 
> 
> The problem with this one, and the whole story for that matter, is that I can't fully describe what I'm trying to convey. If something feels really good for one of them, I don't know how to fully describe it. It's kind of a matter of finding the way to say it correctly so that other people can understand what you're trying to convey. I'm really bad at that.
> 
> Anyways, next chapter will be a full smutty one. I'm not confident that I can do it, but I will try. I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Good night!


End file.
